Love me
by Cutie-Pie-Angel
Summary: Just a little poem about Akashi's thoughts. Or maybe more...?


**A/N: Hey guys :D I suddenly had the strong urge to write a poem for the lovely couple AkaKuro. Hope you'll like it.**

** ~~~ LOVE ME ~~~**

_You are blue_

_And I am red_

_We should be togehter until we reached the edge_

_So, what is this feeling of lonliness in my chest?_

_Is it because of you, or because of me?_

_Is something terrible happening to me?_

_You are blue_

_And I am red_

_We complement each other like no other_

_But, then there is my wannabe brother_

_Stealing you away from me_

_Leaving me no choice, but to compete_

_You are blue_

_And I am red_

_Just say 'I love you'_

_And I will be through_

_Being away from you is tearing me apart_

_But I am not going to give you up, even with this long path_

_I am getting closer and closer to you_

_Tell me Tetsuya, can you hear my heart breaking in two?_

_It breaks, because of our distance_

_Contiunes to break until there are only fragments_

_Only you, my angel, can heal it_

_Please grant me this one wish_

_You surely do not want to find my heart in a pit_

_And throwing me in the ocean like a cold, ugly fish_

_You are the only person I ever loved_

_Feel my commotion, does not matter if I will be caught_

_My father does not understand this feeling_

_Why?_

_Easy, because he is a heartless being_

_Please, Tetsuya accept my feelings_

_And I will be the one to show you beautiful clearings_

_You are blue_

_And I am red_

_You are in Tokyo_

_And I am in Kyoto_

_You know what? I don't care anymore_

_I will take the train now, the train that leads me to you_

_Confessing my feelings and hoping furthermore_

_That my eyes show everything and will get to you through_

_My father tries to stop me_

_But , I won't let him_

_He scremas 'Why don't you listen to me?_

_I scream back 'Because I won't let you destroy my beautiful sin_

_He is shocked, I don't care_

_Taking my luggage, I smile rare_

_In the train I think of of you_

_Of all the thing we could do_

_Together and never seperated_

_I do not want to be ill-fated_

_Three hours later, in front of your door_

_I knock and wait until someone opens the piece of metal_

_Two minute later it opens and you appear from the floor_

_You lips looking deliscious like a rosy petal_

_Then I focus on your confused baby-blue eyes_

_I breath your name in a hushed voice_

_I'm hear to tell you my fated choice_

_You eye my luggage and maybe you already understand_

_You focus your big innocent eyes on me_

_My heart is pounding, waiting to be free_

_I close my eyes for a few seconds, before reopening them_

_Staring into yours_

_I utter the words_

_"Tetsuya, I love you with all my heart._

_Will you give me the chance of being your other half?"_

_You look at me with shocked eyes_

_Before your cheeks take an lovely shade of red_

_We lock both of our eyes_

_You raise your hand , I think ready to shred_

_The following is clearly unexpected_

_But, it's not like I am not unaffected_

_My heart pounds in my chest ready to burst_

_While your lips are pressed gently on mine_

_Right now, I am having the time of my life_

_You release my lips and ask if I am fine_

_I nod and jokingily ask if you would be my wife_

_You pout adorably and flick me one the nose_

_Before pulling me behind you into your house_

_Indoors, I pull you in my arms and hold you close_

_Ah, what a heavenly smell has my little spouse_

_You cling to me, afraid of letting go_

_Mumbling something that doesn't reach my ears_

_You repeat it and I feel myself losing it from years ago_

_I promise you will never be in tears_

_You are blue_

_And I am red_

_We are perfect for each other_

_And you know what? I won big brother_

_~Akashi-kun, I love you too.~_

**A/N : Omg, how did this turn out? Good? Bad? Please, tell meeeee! xD Oh, and if you wonder, the wannabe brother is Kagami, because of the hair you know? That's why I wrote "wannabe brother" ^^ Aka-chan thinks of Kagami as a very bad threat. I hope you know that the last phrase is what Tet-chan mumbled into Sei-chan's shirt. :) English isn't my first language, so please don't flame me to much and sorry for spelling errors and grammatical errors. You have tips? Then click the review button :D Not sure which rate, so I just rated it T o.O Oh, and I know that not everything rhymes, but it doesn't have to...right?**


End file.
